Unstable
by aspect-of-madness
Summary: the villagers attempts at 'purifying the demon' at a young age results in Naruto to become consumed by madness, however in fear of Kyuubi's release and Naruto's safety, the third hokage sealed away the madness, only for it to be released again in the chunin exams. STRONG POSSIBLY GOD-LIKE!Naruto, ASURA!Naruto, no pairing, not yaoi, possible bashing. TEMPORARY HIATUS


**Hey guys its aspect-of-madness (lame name I know) and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, this idea has been in my head for a while now and I decided to write it up.**

"Normal speech"

"_Thought speech/Flashback"_

"**Demonic/Madness/Technique speech"**

I do not own naruto or soul eater as they belong to their respective creators and owners.

Chapter 1: Madness Awakened!

He couldn't believe it, after passing the first portion of the exam by the skin of his teeth, then passing the second portion through sheer luck he was losing.

A 13 year-old Naruto Uzumaki was losing to one Kiba Inuzuka. His once bright, orange tracksuit torn, shredded and dyed crimson with his own blood by the vicious Inuzuka's taijutsu style and sharp claw-like nails.

His panting could be heard throughout the arena as he tried to keep up with the Inuzuka's superior speed. However all he could see were two grey and brown blurs from his 'opponents'.

Then he heard a cry of "**GETSUGA**" and felt immense pain as two miniature tornadoes collided with his stomach, with a cry of pain, he flew across the arena and impacted with the wall. His body then slid down the wall lifelessly and landed on the ground in a seated position, if it weren't for the rising and dropping of his shoulders the spectators would have believed the boy to be dead.

He could feel his wounds healing albeit slowly thanks to his tenant, but it still didn't lessen the pain he felt. As he shakily stood up, using the wall for support he heard the voice of his opponent "you should give up dope" came the over-confident if not arrogant voice of the Inuzuka heir as he walked towards a struggling Naruto with a transformed Akamaru following closely behind his owner .

"After all, you were at the bottom of our class, a loser who will never make chunin let alone a hokage." A smirk plastered on Kiba's face a he continued his verbal assault "it's no wonder your parents left you; they probably didn't want anything to do with a total failure".

Up in the stands, Kiba's sensei Kurenai Yuhi frowned when she heard what came from her student's mouth, believing that her student went too far with his last statement. While Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hatake, glanced at his student before going back to reading his porn believing that Naruto will be fine. However unlike Kakashi, the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, watched Naruto with a worried expression on his wrinkled face as he stared at his surrogate grandson. Everyone else in the stands continued to watch the match, most of them interested in how the whiskered blond will react.

Naruto, having finally managed to stand up from the floor, stared at Kiba with a darkened expression on his face as his mind registered what the grey hooded pre-teen had said, his eyes narrowed as he felt nothing but rage and unconsciously attempted to access a sealed Kyuubi's chakra, resulting in a seal on the back of his neck to light up before dying down shortly after, Naruto brought his hands up to form a cross shaped hand sign and yelled.

"**SHADOW CLO-"**but was interrupted by a transformed Akamaru kicking Naruto on the left side of his torso, causing Naruto to slide across the arena. Once Naruto stopped sliding, with a groan, he tried to get up from the ground, blood dripped from his lips as his arms started to buckle under his own weight.

"**GETSUGA**" was the last thing Naruto heard before his vision went black after Kiba's surprise attack to the back of his neck, unknowingly destroying the seal.

"Looks like you'll only have one student in the final round huh kakashi?" was Kurenai's question as she watched her student walk away from his downed opponent.

"Seems like it huh?" was Kakashi's response, his eyes never leaving his book.

"What did you expect from a dead last like Naruto-baka?" Came the loud and unneeded comment from Naruto's teammate, Sakura Haruno.

"Heh looks like you were nothing but talk huh, Uzumaki?" Kiba asked with his voiced filled with arrogance before he turned to the exam proctor Hayate "call the match he's not getting back u-" the sentence died in Kiba's mouth as he felt an unnatural presence behind him. Turning to the source of the feeling, they stared in shock as they saw the body of Naruto Uzumaki slowly rising to his feet, his body surrounded by a dark purple aura with three vertical eye-like patterns in the centre.

As Naruto got to his feet, the aura began to sink into Naruto's skin. However as soon as that happened painful screams echoed throughout the arena. Naruto's agonizing screams continued for several minutes before he stopped, having removed their hands away from their ears, everyone in their room started wide-eyed a Naruto's transformation.

He stood at 166cm towering his original 145cm height, his whisker marks became darker resembling tattoo's, his once tan skin turned pale, his blonde hair went from spikey to flat pitch-black with white markings the resemble eyes on each strand, his bright blue eyes became a dull red with the same white marking as what's on his hair in the pupil. He also had a pupil-less red eye in the centre of his forehead and finally he was stark naked.

Everyone stood motionlessly until the heard him speak "nakedness is so wrong" Naruto's monotone voice echoed throughout the arena.

Kiba was however the first to recover "wha-what?" came Kiba's shocked reply before to his and to everyone else's (with a few exceptions) horror, Naruto started tearing his own skin.

After several minutes of watching Naruto tear off his own skin, we see Naruto now somewhat clothed in bandages and a scarf made from skin that also covered the top half of his face with an all too familiar eye design on them.

"Now then" Naruto started in a dead monotone "what's this shit about me being defeated? We're just getting started" his tone becoming crazed, a grin on his face mirroring his tone.

END

**This is just an experimental story and will only continue depending on how popular this turns out (honestly I'm not really expecting much from this story)**

**Now there will probably be bashing in future chapters if there is any and probably no pairing.**

**Naruto's abilities will be and combination of Asura and Stein and his personality will be more like Asura but he will at times act like Stein and his original self.**

**RefleR: I would like to thank you for the advice and you should be happy to know that I went back and fixed the mistakes with the names, and will do so if future chapters are made.**

**And I would like to thank Unlimited Lulz Works for also pointing that out**

**Artic Berzerker34: im not sure if he will, but I have a few ideas for what he would do for a weapon. Thanks for the review.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourite this story**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
